


Happy Birthday

by dandelionfairies



Series: End of the Day [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bottom Harry Styles, How It Began, Loneliness, M/M, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: They celebrate Harry's birthday.  Louis' lonely and Harry wants to make him feel betterOr... how it all began in the End of the Day series.





	Happy Birthday

Louis stares down at the wrapped present in his hands.  He wishes he was able to wrap better, but he knows Harry won’t care what it looks like.  Honestly, Harry will probably yell at him for getting him anything. It’s Harry’s birthday, so of course Louis would get him a present.  It’s what they always do, though. They always tell each other they don’t need to buy presents for each other, but they always do.

 

He grabs his keys before walking out of his flat, making sure to lock the door behind him.  He hates that he’s running late. He’d planned on being there before Harry would arrive, but he doubts that’ll happen now.  At least it isn’t a surprise party for his best friend.

 

Louis arrives at the restaurant they’d all agreed on.  He smiles at the woman standing at the podium as he approaches.  “Hello,” he says. “I’m meeting a group here.”

 

“The birthday?” the woman asks with a smile.

 

“That’s the one.”

 

“You can head on back.  They’re in the back corner.”

 

“Thank you.”  Louis heads in the direction he’d been led to, smiling when he sees his group.  His smile widens when he sees Harry beam. 

 

Harry stands up from his seat.  “Lou,” he says as he wraps his arms around his best friend’s neck.

 

Louis doesn’t hesitate to return the hug.  “Happy birthday, Haz.”

 

“Thank you.”  Harry pulls back, still beaming at Louis.  “I saved you a seat.”

 

Louis waves at everyone as he takes his seat beside Harry.  No one is surprised that Harry saved a seat beside him for Louis.  They’ve been inseparable for years. Louis looks at Harry and smiles.

 

“I have your present,” he says softly.

 

Harry wrinkles his nose.  “Lou…”

 

“I wanted to.”  He nudges Harry.  “I’ll give it to you after we eat.”

 

“Fine.” 

 

As Louis looks across the table, he finds two of his sisters, Lottie and Fizzy, watching him and Harry.  He raises an eyebrow at the girls who simply giggle before turning to whisper to each other. Louis rolls his eyes.  When it comes to Lottie and Fizzy, he can never tell what they’re thinking. Sometimes he feels it’s better that way.

 

“So how are you?” Harry asks softly.

 

Louis looks at Harry once again.  “I’m fine,” he answers, though he knows by the way it came out Harry won’t believe him.  Even if he had said it in a believable way, he’s sure Harry would see right through him.

 

“Lou…”

 

“It hurts, okay?  But…” Louis shrugs.  “It is what it is. But today isn’t about my breakup.  It’s about you.” 

 

“I’m worried about you.  I’ve never seen you like this.”

 

“I’ll be okay.  I have you by my side after all.”

 

Harry smiles a little.  “Just… don’t close yourself off.  Please?”

 

“I won’t.”

 

Everyone eats while continuing their conversations.  Louis can feel Lottie’s gaze on him several times throughout their meal.  It’s different than any other time. He just doesn’t know how or why. Each time he actually catches her, she gives him a smile that he can’t read.  Normally he can read all of his siblings with ease. So why not now?

 

After everyone finishes and their plates have been cleared, Harry is given his presents; all except Louis’.  Louis wants to wait until the end to hand it over. He watches Harry open each gift with a blush upon his cheeks.  He knows how much Harry hates being the center of attention like this.

 

“Wow,” Harry says after he opens the last gift.  “Thank you. You didn’t have to get me anything, but I love everything.”

 

“You have one more,” Louis says.  He sets the small wrapped box in front of Harry.  “It’s probably the best wrap job.”

 

Harry laughs at that.  “I don’t know if I want to open it for that reason.”  He pulls his phone out of his pocket. “I need a picture.”

 

Louis rolls his eyes.  “I hate you.”

 

“I know.”  Harry sets his phone to the side after taking the photo.  He looks at Louis as he picks the box up. “I hate you too.  I told you not to get me anything.” 

 

Louis watches Harry pull the wrapping paper off, letting it fall to the table.  This is the first time he’s actually nervous for Harry to see what he got. He bites down on his bottom lip as Harry pulls the lid off the box.

 

“Lou…”  Harry looks at him quickly before his eyes are back on the ring in the box.  He pulls it out, smiling widely as he slips it onto his middle finger. He spins it so the word Peace is showing.  “Thank you.” He looks at Louis again. “Thank you, Lou.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

There’s something different in the air.  Louis isn’t sure what it is. Even the way he looks at Harry has been different.  The way Harry smiles at him is different. It isn’t until everyone is walking out of the restaurant and going their separate ways that Louis realizes what it is.

 

“Haz,” he says.  “Wanna come to mine?”  He licks his lips nervously.  “I’m not ready to be alone.”

 

Harry nods.  “Niall picked me up so…”

 

“I’ll drive you.  Or we can go to yours.”  He shrugs. “I don’t care.”

 

“Yours.”  Harry wraps his arm around Louis’ shoulders as they walk toward the parking lot.  “Gemma’s staying me.”

 

“Oh, if you…”

 

“No, I want to be with you.”

 

* * *

  
  
Harry follows Louis into his flat, closing and locking the door behind him.  If it’s like any other times they’ve hung out, Harry won’t be leaving tonight.  However, there’s something different about tonight. He can’t figure out what it is, but he’s felt it from the moment Louis arrived at the restaurant.

 

“Did you have a good birthday?” Louis asks.

 

“Like you really have to ask,” Harry answers as he kicks out of his boots.  “But yes, I did. Thank you for setting it up.” He moves to stand in front of Louis.  “Why am I really here, Lou?”

 

Louis looks up at him.  “I thought you…”

 

“Something’s different.”

 

Louis sighs and looks away.  “I know. I’m sorry. I…”

 

“Don’t apologize.  Talk to me.”

 

“No, it’s your birthday.  I don’t want…”

 

“I don’t want you sad.”  He watches Louis for a moment.  “Will you do something for me?”

 

“Of course.  You know I’ll do anything you want.”  Louis finally looks back at Harry. 

 

“Dance with me?”

 

Louis smiles.  “Of course I will.”  He walks over to his stereo and turns on the last album that had been played.  It’s no surprise when he hears Fleetwood Mac flow through the speakers. He switches to the next song before turning back toward Harry.

 

Harry takes a shaky breath as Louis approaches him once again.  His arms immediately slide around Louis’ neck while Louis’ wrapping his own around Harry’s waist.  “Something’s different,” Harry whispers.

 

Louis nods.  “I know.”

 

“Will you tell me?”

 

“I want to feel again.”

 

Harry frowns a little as he meets Louis’ blue gaze.  “What do you mean? Lou…”

 

“Harry, I’m going to ask you something that I really have no right to ask.  You’re my best friend and you know me better than I know myself most times. I wouldn’t do anything to ruin what we have.  I hope this question won’t. I just…”

 

“Ask me,” Harry whispers.

 

“Let me love you?”

 

Harry closes his eyes.  He’d figured it was going to be a question like that with how the night’s been, but he still isn’t completely prepared for it.  “Always.” He feels Louis’ hand dip under his shirt. 

 

“Come ‘ere.”  Louis keeps his eyes on Harry as he draws the younger man closer.

 

“Lou…”

 

Their mouths come together before Harry has a chance to say anything else.  However, there really isn't anything else to say. They share several quick kisses before Louis pulls him in for more.  Harry lets out a soft whimper, sliding a hand into Louis’ hair, letting his best friend take complete control. 

 

“Can I take you to my bedroom?” Louis asks softly.  

 

Harry opens his eyes to see blue ones staring back at him.  He can't find his voice so he simply nods. He drops his arms as Louis takes a step back.  There's a look in Louis’ eyes he's never seen before. There's a need in the usual sparkle.  Louis takes Harry's hand and leads him down the hall to the familiar bedroom. It's definitely not the first time he'll be sleeping in this bed, but it's never started this way.

 

“You don't have to do this, Haz.”

 

“I want to.  I want you to feel again.”

 

Louis smiles a little.  He reaches back to pull his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor.  He watches Harry pull his own off before they both step toward the bed.  Harry slides up to the middle of the bed, reaching out for Louis as he does.  Louis doesn't make him wait long, finding his mouth again in another kiss. 

 

“How do you want me?” Harry asks.

 

“Like this.  Just like this.”  Louis doesn't need to question Harry on whether or not he's bottomed before.  They've been best friends long enough to know certain details. He knows that Harry prefers to bottom.

 

Harry shifts, wiggling out of his dark jeans.  Louis follows suit before settling between Harry's legs.  Harry's never seen his best friend like this. He's never seen the need he has right now.  Of course, he's never been in bed with him like this. Even so, he's sure there's a different kind of need Louis wants right now.

 

Louis pulls back and reaches over to his nightstand.  Harry watches as he grabs a condom and lube, his stomach jumping at the sight.  He's about to be fucked by his best friend. They shouldn't be doing this, but Louis obviously needs it and Harry can't tell him no.  He's benefiting from it, because it's been far too long since he's had sex.

 

Louis slides down Harry's body, dragging his nails gently down the man's chest and stomach as he goes.  He meets Harry's green gaze and he licks at his hardening cock. “Can I?”

 

Harry nods.  “Please,” he whispers.  He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as Louis sucks him into his mouth.  His eyes flutter shut as he lets his head fall back to the pillows. He's too far gone with the feeling of Louis’ mouth on him that he hadn't noticed him grabbing the lube.  It isn't until he feels Louis’ fingers rubbing over his entrance that it's known. Harry gasps, his hips bucking up.

 

Louis slowly works a finger inside, refusing to go too fast.  He can't risk hurting Harry because he'd been careless. When he feels him start to relax, he adds a second finger.

 

Harry reaches down, curling his fingers into Louis’ hair.  “So good, Lou. More.”

 

Louis pulls off Harry's cock, smiling up at him.  “My pleasure.” He shifts watching his fingers disappear inside Harry as he adds a third.  “Can't wait to feel you around me. Bet you're tight.”

 

Harry whimpers.  “Get in me and see.”

 

Louis slides back up, capturing Harry's mouth in a deep kiss.  “You ready? Need nore?”

 

Harry shakes his head.  “Please, Lou. Wanna feel you.”  He whines a little when Louis pulls his fingers free.

 

Louis sits up and grabs the condom.  He doesn't waste any time rolling it over his cock and positioning himself at Harry's opening.  He keeps his eyes on Harry's as he pushes in, making sure he doesn't see any pain on the man's face.  All he sees, however, is pleasure. He's never seen this look on his best friend's face. How is he supposed to forget it after tonight?

 

Harry rests his hands on Louis’ arms, meeting his gaze.  Louis doesn't need to ask to know that Harry wants more. He leans down, kissing him softly as he starts thrusting slowly.  Harry slides one hand up to thread his fingers through Louis’ hair while he keeps his other hand on Louis’ bicep. Louis bites down on Harry's bottom lip.

 

“So good, Harry.”  He licks at the younger man's mouth.  “You feel so good.”

 

Harry arches up against Louis.  “Touch me.”

 

Louis nuzzles Harry's neck, smiling to himself.  “You ready to come?”

 

“Not yet.  Just want your hand…”  Harry gasps when Louis wraps his fingers around his cock.  “Ooh…” He turns his head, their mouths attaching once again.  Harry's never been one to do a lot kissing when he's having sex, but it's different with Louis.

 

Louis strokes Harry's cock in time with each of his thrusts.  He wants to hold his own release until Harry tightens on him. He just isn't sure he'll actually be able to.  

 

“Lou…”  Harry whines against his mouth.  “Fuck, you're so good. Make me feel so good.”  He meets Louis’ gaze. It's all he needs to see to find himself releasing over his stomach and Louis’ hand.  

 

Louis pushes through the tightness.  “That's it, Babe.” He captures Harry's mouth in one last searing kiss as he reaches his own high.  

 

Harry trails his hands up and down Louis’ back as the older man lays on top of him as he comes down from his peak.  “Lou…”

 

Louis slips out of Harry before rolling off to the bed.  “Harry, this won't change anything, will it? Did I just ruin us?”

 

Harry shakes his head.  “Of course not.”

 

“Would you hate me if I tell you I want to do this again?  You're my best friend, Haz. You know me.”

 

Harry smiles.  “Just an added bonus?”

 

Louis frowns.  “Well…”

 

“Lou, stop.”  He leans over and kisses him quickly.  “I wouldn't have agreed to this now if I really didn't want it.  I have to admit that I wouldn't mind it happening again.”

 

“But just like this?  Just friends having fun?”

 

“Friends having fun.”  Harry falls back onto the bed again.  “Did I make you feel again?”

 

Louis snorts.  “And then some.”

 

“Then I've done my job.”  

 

“You’re really okay with this?  I mean, I just got out of…”

 

“You’re not looking for a relationship, Louis.  I get it. You shouldn’t be. After what he did to you, I wouldn’t blame you if you gave up relationships for a while.  I’m your best friend. It’s more than that. We aren’t normal best friends.”

 

Louis grins.  “That’s because you are amazing.”

 

Harry snorts as he sits up.  “Right back at you.” He reaches for his boxers.  “I have an early meeting tomorrow.” He stands up, pulling his boxers up.

 

“Why didn’t you say so?  I wouldn’t have made your dinner for tonight.”

 

Harry shakes his head.  “We just found out about it today.”  He turns to look at Louis. “Mind if I crash on the couch?”

 

“Like you have to ask?”

 

Harry grins.  “Good night, Lou.”  He makes his way toward the door.

 

“Harry…”  Louis smiles when he turns back toward him.  “Happy birthday.”

 

Harry beams at his best friend.  “Thank you.”


End file.
